A 00Q Christmas
by hybridbpv
Summary: As the title suggests - 00Q slash fiction. Post Skyfall. One shot. Suggested smut, some fluff. Please enjoy, review/favourite (: Mele Kalikimaka! xx


Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been working on some new fics. I promise I will finish _Repetition_ by the end of the year. I've been planning and writing some _Clintasha_, for those of you in the Avengers fandom. So, I'll cut the crap. Merry Christmas and may joy be with you all. Please enjoy~

* * *

Q woke up in his bed, surrounded by his favourite fluffy white down blanket. It was Christmas day, but it was gloomy and raining in London. He nuzzled his cheek against his soft pillow. It wasn't everyday that he got to sleep in. He was a workaholic. He needed things done, and he needed them to be perfect. His tousled hair splayed across his neck, tickling the sensitive skin. He smiled. Inside, he was kind of glad that he was alone. His parents were on holiday in Paris and shouldn't be back until New Year's. Which meant no parties, family gatherings and reunions - no necessary social interactions. Q was never a people person. He loathed those memories of embarrassing himself. Spilling hot chocolate on his favourite sweater. Tripping over the Christmas lights. Stuttering his Christmas wishes. The list was endless, and it gave him all the more reason to hate Christmas. He turned in his bed, muffling a groan and curling his legs, knees up to his chest. _Oh well_, he thought to himself,_ I guess this is how I'm spending Christmas after all._

There was a noise in the kitchen. It sounded like a mug on the table. Q's eyes shot open. He swiftly kicked his legs off the side of the bed, staying as still and as quiet as possible.

"You really think I don't know you're awake?" A familiar voice greeted Q, and he instantly recognised it. How could he miss the bold, welcoming deep voice he was so accustomed to? 007.

"Bond!" Q felt a jolt of happiness as he replied. "Wait, how did you - how did you find me?" Q asked, puzzled.

"MI6 keeps a list - incase we need someone urgently." Bond said cooly, sitting on a chair and pulling another one from under the table. "Join me for a cup of earl grey?" Q sat next to him.

"And you have access to that list?" Q gaped at him.

"I know where to look." Bond chuckled lightly as he motioned to the Q10 cup. "It'll get cold soon."

"Thank you." Q blushed as he murmured quietly. "Shouldn't you be at some kinda party, you know, with the ladies?" Bond raised an eyebrow.

"Those are boring." Bond said. He scanned Q from top to bottom. He was in adorable baby blue pyjamas, no glasses, messy hair. Body still slightly relaxed from his slumber. Q looked absolutely cuddly and appealing, different from his professional self. Although, Bond had to admit he was cute like that too. "Your place is very… simple." His eyes wandered around the apartment.

Q lived simply, alone, in a studio apartment. He had everything he needed, and nothing more. A 32' plasma TV, a warm, comfy double bed, a kitchen, a toilet. All in one space. And of course, he had reserved a corner for his many gadgets and laptops.

Q felt very self conscious. The man sitting next to him, in his flat, was known for his taste and preference in high end lifestyles. A lot of champagne, cash flashing, expensive Omega and Rolexes. Bond was a man with high expectations and he lived up to it. Everything he owned, everything he had, everything was luxurious. It was a pity that he never had anytime to spend in his own home, where all the treasures were hidden. Most of his time, he was overseas. Fieldwork required his absence from home, and Bond never thought of living otherwise. Until he met the Quatermaster. Q was different from the others, his shy smile radiated warmth and kindness. He had bedazzling soft eyes, adorable cheeks and a personality that ingrained itself into Bond's mind. Q had always thought Bond was straight, he didn't seem the type to like men.

Uncomfortably, Q shifted in his seat and clearing his throat to break the silence. "Is there anything you need, Bond? Your gun, perhaps?" Q asked shyly, dumbstruck by Bond's motifs. _Why was he here? He must need something, yes. _He resorted to that conclusion. Although, he wished secretly that was not his purpose. On day one, he was utterly head-over-heels for the man. _The_ man. Double Oh Seven. The handsome, charming older man who captured Q's heart. The legendary agent, who's file was so thick, he could use it as a telephone book. The man named James Bond.

"Why do people always question my motif's?" Bond chuckled again. "There's only one thing I need." He leaned in closer to Q. "You." He whispered gently before pecking Q on the cheek.

Q froze for a moment, unclear of what just happened. _Did he really just kiss you?_ Q's love for Bond wasn't obvious, nor was it subtle. He had always preferred working with Bond on missions, however many gadgets and rules he broke. It was just this undeniable feeling in his gut, that he liked Bond. And now, he seemed to return those feelings.

"Wait, woah, is this a joke?" Q suddenly got very red. Very angry. He had always been a prankster's target, always bullied at school, always left alone and sitting in the corner. This is why he was good at the job - because he was independent and was habituated to being alone. Q slid back on his chair, making a loud grating sound. Tears were forming in his eyes as he embraced the pain in his chest. It had been a long time since someone had played a prank on him, but he still remembered the pain. It wasn't something one easily forgot. Scars took time to heal. Q shouted, "You think this is funny, huh, Bond?"

James stared at him, shocked. He could sense his pain and vulnerability. Q turned to face a corner, clenching his jaw as he fought the droplets from falling. "Q, I - this isn't a joke. God, no, why would you think that?" Bond reached out to clasp his hand. His hands were cold and shaking. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Q."

Q looked up at Bond. "Really?" He whispered.

"Really." Bond nodded as he brushed a stray droplet from his cheek. "I would never dream of it."

"Well…" Q relaxed, calming down.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Bond reached for his tea again.

"Absolutely not!" Q exclaimed. "Don't you see the mess?"

"Your place is absolutely fine." Bond tilted his head.

"It's not for you, Bond." Q shook his head and said.

"As long as it's with you… I don't mind where I'm at." Bond smiled lightly as he gulped down the rest of his tea. "What are your plans for today?"

"I beg your pardon?" Q choked on his tea. He hadn't thought of anything. He thought he'd laze around, sit and relax on his bed, maybe put on some festive music.

"You didn't make any plans? It's Christmas!" Bond blurted out, half amused.

"Well, I guess we can watch a movie or something." Q said.

"At the cinema?" Bond asked.

"No, I was, um, hoping to watch something at home. I don't like being in public. I was never that sort of person." Q uttered, finishing his tea.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Bond asked.

"Eat?" Q furrowed his brows. "No, why?"

"One does not simply spend Christmas without food. Is that why you're so skinny?" He stated as he stood up. "Come on. I'll go get some things for today, you go freshen up while I do."

Q looked up at Bond and smiled. This was not how he saw Christmas going, although, it was a brilliantly pleasant way, to spend it with the man he longed for.

Bond came into the apartment again, holding several bags and various other bits. He put the bags on the table and went back out. Q was still showering. He heard the water running endlessly. Bond proceeded hurling a gigantic tree in the space in the corner. He stood it up with the help of some legs. Q walked out of the shower and looked at Bond.

"What in the name of - " Q uttered, wide eyed.

"A Christmas tree." He simply stated.

"Yes, I can see that." Q said. "But why is it here?" Bond grinned proudly.

"You have no Christmas spirit at all." Bond stated. "So I brightened up the place." Q sighed slightly. "What movie are we watching?"

"The Grinch Who Stole Christmas." Q said.

"What is that?" Bond asked.

"My favourite festive movie." Q smirked. "How did you even get into my apartment?"

"Agent's secret." Bond grinned.

After the movie was over, Bond had his arm around Q's shoulders. Q's head was resting on his shoulders, and their hands were clasped together. Bond had sneaked in a few kisses throughout the movie, his hands wandered places.

"That was… odd." Bond said, nuzzling his nose into Q's hair.

"It's the Grinch!" Q said, like a child.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." It was definitely not what Bond would watch by himself. "By the way - how did you obtain the movie." He said, whilst watching Q pull a disc out of the DVD player.

"I - um… downloaded it." Q stated. Bond raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like we have a naughty boy on our hands…" Bond eased. " And I know just how to take care of that."

"Bond." Q protested as he was put over Bond's shoulders.

"Take off your clothes." Bond ordered and dumped Q on the bed.

"What?" Q squealed.

"You heard me." Bond nodded. Q slowly slid off his t-shirt, revealing pale skin. Q was skinny, some might even have described him as boney, but it was just what Bond liked. He slowly stepped out of his pants. "Mmm." Bond grunted approvingly. "Hands in front of you." Bond locked Q's hands with handcuffs.

Bond stared at Q, with a smile on his face. He had never felt so content with his current self. Hearing the pleasures escape from Q's mouth, to watch the look of desire spreading on his face. It was the best way to spend Christmas - with a loved one. Bond didn't need his expensive champagne, a glorious feast, with bright colours, sexy women, costly carved beef. Bond didn't need any roasted turkey, joyful lights or white snow for it to be a Christmas that he'd remember. He only needed Q, and it was who he got.

Q peeked up at Bond, his heart so content with his current self. He remembered the way Bond grunted when he thrust into him, the mixed pleasure and pain when the cuffs bit into his wrist. His mind was on cloud nine, the feeling was out of this world. His was smitten by Bond's care and love, his affection, and all that he had done for him today. All the food - the tree, it brought a warmth to his cold home.

They laid, naked, in Q's bed. Bond was spooning Q, placing gentle kisses along the back of his head and along his shoulders. Q closed his eyes and savoured the feeling on Bond's warm skin pressed against his own. The sky was dark, only the dim streetlights lit up the city. Q looked at the tree. Bond made him decorate with only his mouth, since his hands were cuffed. Baubles and tinsel hung proudly on the tree. It was the sweetest Christmas.

"Q." Bond started. "You know, you could have so much better - you don't have to live life so simply."

"But I like it this way. Besides, I'm just starting off my job - I don't have a huge stack of savings like you do." Q turned to face Bond, propping himself on an elbow.

"What if I told you that you could live the good life?" Bond stroked Q's cheek tenderly.

"How do you mean?" Q asked, leaning into Bond's touch.

"Come live with me." Bond said, amused as he watched Q's facial expressions change from relaxed and enjoyment to pure shock. "Come live with me. It's not like I'm home most of the time, but when I do go home - I want someone to be there, I want _you _to be there. I want to cherish all the moments we can have. You know, field agents are known for their longevity - "

"Stop." Q said as he closed his eyes. "I don't want to hear this. Bond. I don't want to hear this."

"Q…" Bond murmured as he stroked his hair.

"You'll live for me. I need you." Q blurted out. "Who else is supposed to vie me all of this?"

"Nobody. Don't you dare go looking for another, Q." Bond said. "So is that a yes?"

"I don't… I think so. But I need some time to move." Q nodded.

"You don't have a lot of stuff. I can help you if you want." Bond smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" Q pouted his lips.

"For keeping me company, and for agreeing to do so in the future." Bond answered.

"Ahh." Q turned again, facing the wall and slumping himself down on the bed. "Merry Christmas, James."

"Merry Christmas, Q." Bond whispered as he held Q close to him.

* * *

My festive greetings to y'all. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year. Please remember to review/favourite etc... (: xx


End file.
